Sinking Feeling
Sinking Feeling is the 124th episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World. It was uploaded on September 28, 2013. In this episode, Stampy and his helpers battle the evil Hit The Target. Plot It is a regular day in Stampy's Lovely World. Stampy brings Barnaby with him, but he starts attacking L for Lee x. Stampy wonders why Barnaby is angry and makes him sit in front of Stampy's Hot Buns and gives him a porkchop. After that Lee and Stampy raced to the Golf Course. Stampy ends up winning, but it was so close, that Stampy just called it a tie. Then Stampy starts working on his Rain Drop mini game. When deciding where the rainbow should end, he notices a red and black ship. At first he just thinks it's just a ship someone built randomly but then he realizes it was Hit The Target. They start shooting arrows at his ship, but they realize it's pointless. They get into wooden boats and sail to the S.S Stampy. While sailing to the ship, he realizes the dogs were trying to warn them about Hit the Target. When Stampy and Lee get to the S.S. Stampy, he tells Lee to steer the ship while he is on the lookout. When they set sail, they stop right next to Hit The Target's ship and shoot more arrows at Hit The Target but only about two have hit him. He then goes inside his ship and starts the arrow cannon and the arrows hit the S.S. Stampy. Stampy then tells Lee to start firing snowballs, but they do little damage to Hit The Target's ship. Lee and Stampy go into the captain's cabin and decide to spawn the Kraken. He then tells Lee to give him cover fire. He spawns the Kraken while holding the ink sac by saying "''Hit The Target's attackin', give him a smackin', THE MIGHTY KRAKEN!". '' The S.S Stampy starts shifting from side to side and then the Kraken appears, but it turns out to be only iBallisticSquid. They fire more arrows at Hit The Target, but few hit him. Squid then climbs the sail of the S.S. Stampy and Lee follow. While climbing the ladder, Lee accidentally bumps into Stampy and they both fall. After following Squid to the top, he jumps across and lands on Hit The Target's ship and Stampy and Lee jump also. They surround Hit The Target and make him drop his weapons and tell him to walk the plank and finally defeated him. After that they set fire to his ship and Lee places TNT then detonates it and celebrates. Trivia * It is Stampy's most viewed video, with over 50 million views. * Hit the Target returns from his last appearance, Cat to the Future. * Hit the Target survives after walking the plank, and builds a secret underwater base, as revealed in Ocean Adventure. Video Minecraft Xbox- Sinking Feeling 124 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Hit the Target Category:Episode Category:Video Category:Stampy's Episode Category:Stampy and Hit the Target's Episode Category:Stampy v.s Hit the Target Episode Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone! Category:Herobrine Category:Veeva Dash